Yoshi's Trial Tests
by ZachYoshi
Summary: Yoshi has been chosen to do a trial of my tests. Will he survive?


Yoshi was sleeping in his room on his bed when he heard a knock at his door which got louder every knock thus, waking him up. He threw on his socks and shoes and walked downstairs to his front door. Opening the door, another yoshi wearing a hoodie that's covering his face is standing before Yoshi as he cocks his head in confusion. "Um hello?" He says slowly confused like. "Why hello mr, uhh Yoshi!" Yoshi blinks in surprise jumping a bit. "I've come here to give you this letter with information about a trial test we have opened tonight. "Wait i just—" "Nonsense, Yoshi sir! You can stop by anytime from this hour no later!" Yoshi stutters trying to speak but gets cut off everytime. "But I was—" Yoshi got cut off again. "See you at the trial test!" The yoshi in the hoodie shuts the door and walks to the trial testing building. "Trying to….sleep…." He sighs and stomps back up to his room all annoyed. "That dude was annoying as ever…" Yoshi looks at the letter that was given to him he opens it up and reads it. "Dear lucky contestant, you have been chosen to do a free trial to test your strengths and weaknesses! The building is next to your nearest grocery store, be there before the end of the hour!" He sets the paper down on his night stand and gets up off his bed. "How bad could this really be?" He walks down stairs and head out his door to the grocery store. Yoshi spots the building for the test and walks inside. He looks at the clock and it says 9:57pm on it. He made it on time. That same yoshi that came to his house came walking out to meet Yoshi once again. "Yoshi my man! Glad to see you at the trials." Yoshi has the face of irritation already. The mysterious yoshi take off his hood, he appears to be a black yoshi as he smiles at him. "I'm sorry i never got to introduce myself from before but my name is Jonathan, one of the workers here. If you could just write your name on a name tag, it'd be alot easier for the other employees to recognize you." Yoshi starts getting happier and a little excited. "Oh, ok!" He scribbles his name on a name tag and slaps it on his chest. "Come sit over here please to wait for the other contestants." He sits down in a chair with three more of them to his right. Two yoshi's walk in, light blue and yellow. These two seem to be the best of best friends. "Hello gentleman, please write your name on a name tag and sit over there. The yoshi's high five and sit down next to Yoshi. He looks for their names and sees that the yellow one is named "Andrew", and the light blue one is named "Chris". Yoshi slightly smiles and thinks in his head. "Those punks are gonna lose.." He chuckles quietly with a grin on his face leaning back in the seat. The last yoshi steps through the sliding doors, Yoshi looks up and sees a familiar figure at the register desk. He squints his eyes as the yoshi turns around. His name tag says "Zach Yoshi" on it. Zach looks over to see Yoshi sitting down as he smiles happily. "Oh my gosh hey Zach! It's so great to see you on Yoshi's Island again!" Zach goes over to him and daps his hand, sitting next to him. "Well I guess all we can do now is just wait for the test to start." Zach nods his head in response, so they quietly wait. Jonathan comes back out with a clipboard and looks at all four of the yoshi's here. "Alright everyone, are you ready for your trial test?" They all nod and say yes. "Ok, Yoshi and Zach are partners, then Andrew and Chris are partners. You got that?" The yoshi best friends high five in excitement. "Stand up and walk this way please." All of them get up and follow Johnathan behind him. He opens a door to let Chris and Andrew in first. "Now you boys don't do anything just wait for a few minutes. They both nod as he closes the door. Yoshi and Zach still following Johnathan to the other side. "Here go in that room i'll be on the speaker in a second." He shuts the door as they wait. There's glass in the middle separating from them from the other yoshi's. Johnathan is talking through the speaker. "Alright you four, are you ready to start your trial test?" They all say yes. "Ok, then. Heres your first test, its starts…..now!" He presses a buttons and flames come up out of small holes that alternate in rows. "Uh, Zach….this is our first test?!" Zach nervously smiles and sweats down his cheeks. "A-apparently so…." They both look over at the yoshi best friends, they are dodging every flame they pass. Both Zach and Yoshi jaws drop as they watch. "If we wanna win this trial, we better catch up…" Yoshi says with a sigh. While Yoshi was talking Zach was already halfway through. "You better catch up to me before you get turned into a pile of ashes!" He yelled across the room. Yoshi ran and caught up to Zach. He pants heavily and looks at him with a mad face. "Why didn't you wait for me?!" Zach's face looks irritated. "Well….just so you know your standing on a flame hole…" Yoshi's eyes widen as he looks down and a big flame rises up out of the hole. "Ahh!" Yoshi's skin gets all black and smokey. "Uh hehe...Yoshi you have a little something -snicker- on your nose...Hahahahaha!" Yoshi pulls Zach back by the hair and presses the button for the next trial room. "Wow hahaha, that was quite a burn, eh Yoshi? Well anyways you may proceed to the next room. The door opens to an empty lit up room like before. They both walk through and the door shuts quickly behind them, it makes both of them jump. "Ahem... alright, are you ready for your next trial?" They all say yes. Chris and Andrew are on the other side of the glass listening to Jonathan. Here is your next trial. Jonathan switched a lever, and the floor opened up and there was warm water nine feet deep. "So here is your next test, swim across before getting bitten by piranha fish. "PIRANHA FISH?!" Says Yoshi and Zach loudly. "Yes….piranha fish. Well good luck!" The speaker goes off as the piranhas jump in and out of the water snapping and showing their teeth to the scared yoshi's. The yoshi best friends are well half way across. Zach jumps in and swims as fast as he could….if he knew how to swim right. Yoshi jumps in and dog paddles that's all he can do. They both could hear the growls of the fish from deep in the water, so they swam and paddled as fast as they could. Zach got one stuck on his toes as it bit his bare foot. Yoshi got one on the meat of his leg. They both loudly yelled from how hard they were biting them. Zach reached the end and got up out the water and picked the wiggly fish off his toes and left a little blood behind but he was ok. Yoshi reached the end and got up out the water after Zach. He needed Zach's help to get it off his left leg. It took awhile but he threw it back in the water, and it was a little bit bloody, but he was ok. Andrew and Chris had a hard time getting across without getting bitten. They got a lot stuck on them when they finally got to the end and got out the water. It took them awhile to take off the piranhas. "Well done you four! Maybe sharks would have been the better choice to put in the water but nah. Both teams will advance to the next test. Haha, this next one is a real shocker! Good luck!" The door opened up to both teams, as they get into a much darker room than before. Zach was a little nervous because he didn't know what to expect for the next challenge. As well for Yoshi, who also felt nervous. There were wires in the room, making an electrical cord line that you have to duck and jump over and not hit them. They both gulped in fear. "Hey, Yoshi if you ever wanna go first, there's your chance." Zach starts to smile and sweat nervously and pointing to the wire lines. The electricity lines got turned on and were shockable. Zach swivels around the shock wires, then his tail accidentally hits a wire. "Yeow!" His tail turns black as it is a little burnt from the shock. He blows on it, the pain was so sharp, as he didn't realize he reached the end. "Yoshi, hurry up, we don't have all damn day!" Zach sizzles up in anger. "Ok ok...I-i just don't wanna get hit." "Stop being a baby, i crossed it and got hit!" "Fine fine hold on…" Yoshi maneuvers his way around the electric lines. "Hey this is easy!" Zach sizzles in anger again. "Don't get cocky, anything could happen…" Yoshi's tail hits the same wire that Zach did. "Oww!" He springs over to Zach's spot and blows on his tail as it burns and turns black from the shock. "This course was really shocking…" "Well done well done! You have completed the warm up of the trial test!" Zach and Yoshi's eyes widen and drops their jaws. "W-WARM UP?!" "Yep, you have passed the warm up. Except the other two, they are stuck in the wires and need to go home they are all kinds of fucked up…" They both got very angry at Jonathan for not telling them it was a warm up the whole time. "Now boys don't get upset cause the real fun begins in the next room…" They both cool down and get nervous when he said that. "Fun?" In?" "The next?" "ROOM?!" They say alternatively. "Go on in and find out." Jonathan pulls the lever to open the final door. They both walk in and bright LED lights turn on. There are stocks, rope, chain handcuffs, and torture tables. "P-please don't let it be what I think it is….." Zach says as he starts trembling in fear. "Oh? Wait hey Zach, there's a note over here on the side table." Yoshi walks over to it and walks back. "It says(Choose which one you want to start with. When you start you can't stop, so choose wisely)" Zach's eyes widen as he has a sweat. "I sorta wanna do the stocks first…" "Y-yea we can do that first…." They walk over to the set of stocks, with four holes on it and a lock at the end. "U-umm, how about you go first Yoshi." Yoshi glares at him and angrily sighs. "Your gonna go too…" Zach frowns angrily. "Yea, i know that!" He says in a sarcastic voice. Yoshi takes off his shoes and socks revealing his small white claws and a white grayish paw pad on the middle of his soles. They both stick their feet in the through the stock holes and lock it at the end. Zach confusingly wiggles his toes and starts. "So when is this gonna start?—-" Four robotic hands pop out of the floor with brushes in one hand and a free other hand. Both the yoshis pupil shrink down and start to sweat curling their toes tightly. Zach's small white claws push out of his toes. Another set of robot hands fly down from the ceiling and tie bandanas around their eyes and their wrists that get tied behind their backs. Zach growls in shock as it all happens so quickly. "What the hell? W-whats going on?!" Yoshi snaps and freaks out. "Untie us now! We weren't prepared for this!" He struggles around while Zach gets annoyed. "Hhhhh, shut up Yoshi. You'll be ok—"Zach feels a hand at the sole of his foot tickling him. "Y-Yoshi is that you messing around w-with me?" Zach starts to giggle. "No its not me, it must be—"A hand wiggles their fingers on Yoshi's sole and tickling him. "...The robot hands! Hahahahaha!" The set of hands tickle both their feet with brushes and free hands. Zach yelps. "Ahahahaha, stop tickling us!" "Eep! Ehehehahahahahahaha!" Zach and Yoshi both start blushing in embarrassment. They struggle vigorously. "Grrrr, they won't budge! Those stupid robo hands double knotted them! Fuckin' bastards…" Zach starts to get irritated but is still laughing like an idiot. Yoshi doesn't want to squeal like that again and be embarrassed infront of Zach. Zach slips out a high pitched squeal as tears fall down his cheeks from laughing so hard. "Nohohoho, this is too much for me to handle!" Zach has been in this situation before with his buddy Cori, but this one felt more worse and torturous. "Please stop tickling u-us! Hahahahahaha!" Yoshi wiggling all around trying to get free Zach trying to do the same. Both of them curl their toes in reaction from the ticklish sensitivity. All the sudden the robot hands stop tickling and they unlock the stocks making them free. The robots untie their hands and take of the blindfolds. They wipe their eyes from the crying and breath heavily with a sigh. "So Yoshi….are you up for the torture tables?" Yoshi's pupils shrink down is surprise. "Are you damn crazy? The stocks were enough! Hold on you go on first then I will." Zach nods and climbs ontop of the torture table, he automatically was strapped in at his wrist and ankles laying on his back. Yoshi has a sweat running down his face surprised at the speed. Yoshi walks over to the table and climbs up on it slowly and lays into place and gets strapped up at his wrists and ankles. Yoshi yelps like a puppy and he struggles to get free but it's absolutely no use. The trapped yoshi's hear a slimy gross sound coming from under each table and they pick their head's up. Tentacles slither up the tables and tickle their feet, armpits, belly, sides, neck, and inner thighs. They burst out laughing like loud maniacs. Squirming around, as it tickles alot. "Hahaha, now this is the kind of test i wanna see! Hey boys your doing great! Fifteen more minutes of this and you have completed the whole trial test. I'll come back to talk to you when your done!" Said Jonathan over the speaker. "Jonathan when w-we get out o-of this I'm g-gonna fuck you up!" Says Yoshi trying to keep a straight face but laughs even harder instead. "Y-yea, we're gonna mess you the hell up!" Says Zach as he laughs. Jonathan starts to sweat over speaker and talks. "T-that won't be necessary...we have prizes for you two.." Zach and Yoshi continue laughing their asses off like wild donkey. Yoshi starts flipping Jonathan off from the window up above from the door they walked through. "F-fuck you! Fuck you Jonathan! Ahahahahahaha!" Zach looks over at Yoshi as his pupils tremble in shock. "*I didn't know Yoshi had such vulgar language..it's usually me doing all the swearing!*" The tickling tentacles speed up and strengthen their grip for more sensitive tickles. The yoshi's start screaming and yelping for Jonathan to stop the hands. "P-please stop! Mercy! Mercy!" "Hmm. Sense you said mercy, i'll let you guys go now." He pushes a button and it releases the grip of the restraints from their wrists and ankles. The tentacles hide under the floor where they were when the walked in. "Well done, guys! I gotta say that was fun just watching you both get tortured the entire trials. And for Andrew and Chris, they are at home they have been disqualified for getting caught in the electrical wires…" The last door opens up and it's the exit to get back to the lobby by the front two sliding doors. Yoshi slides his socks and shoes on and they walk through. Jonathan is waiting for them in the lobby as he greets them again. "Hey, there you guys are! Good job in there!" Yoshi squints his eyes at Jonathan and crosses his arms. "Do you remember when we said we were gonna fuck you up? Well, I have a better idea." Zach jumps on Jonathan's back as he falls on his belly. Zach is sitting on his upper back while Yoshi gets on his lower back he turns around at his feet. He wasn't wearing any shoes, he was barefoot. "W-wait you don't have to do t-this!" Zach grins. "Too late!" Zach starts tickling at his sides and armpits and Yoshi arm locking his ankles and tickles his feet. "Ahahaha! Mercy Mercy!"

The End


End file.
